Born of Twilight
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Sometimes you don't have to have a bloodline to be a Celestial. Sometimes they're not born, they're made. How Zoe came to be for We Are Warriors (not compliant with her official Lore...something completely made up to fit We Are Warriors).
1. Chapter 1

**My apologies for being so late on publishing anything. I've been busy with finals and stuff like that. The collab too. Anyways...I figured I'd introduce my final Chosen...well, her Champion anyways. I don't care what Riot says the lore is...I've kinda thrown it out the window since they Reworked Targon. So, this is how Zoe came to be for _We Are Warriors_.**

Chapter 1

"Thank goodness it's summer vacation," Cira yawned, stretching as she and Arthur walked through the woods on Mount Targon, "I don't have to worry about grading students and I can just relax and recharge…"

 _"Literally,"_ came Leona's amused chuckle, _"We're running on reserves right now…a good night's sleep might be in order,"_

"Agreed," Cira nodded.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Leo's basically telling me it's time to go to bed," Cira grinned.

"How much power do you have left before forcefully shutting down?" Arthur chuckled.

Cira hummed, looking down slightly at something Arthur was unable to see…most likely something on her visor.

"0.01%," she hummed, "Come on Leo, we've gone through Rift battles with less!"

"Sometimes, Ci…I wonder how much of a machine you really are," Arthur teased.

Cira punched his shoulder lightly, for her, but it still sent him stumbling slightly as he rubbed his arm.

"Ok, ok, lesson learned…don't tease the Project about being a Project,"

"You're hopeless," she laughed as she leaned on his shoulder.

"But you still love me anyways," he replied.

"Can't imagine why!"

"Oh _really_?" he growled playfully as he grabbed her and whirled her up onto his shoulder, howling in glee as he took off through the woods while Cira shrieked with giddy delight, laughing as she half-heartedly pounded her fists against his back.

"Put me down Baker Boy!" she laughed.

"NEVER!" Arthur crowed as he continued to run, his cloak whipping behind him in the twilight breeze.

A scream ripped through the air, making Arthur skid to a halt and immediately put Cira down. He held her, worriedly before him and scanned over her. The blue-eyed Radiant Dawn's face was confused as she looked around.

"You heard that too…right?" she asked.

"It wasn't you…" he frowned as Cira's eyes flared gold and she shook her head.

Another scream, this one fainter came from their right. Leona immediately bolted towards the sound.

"Leona!" Pantheon yelled, giving chase, though was quickly outstripped by the Project.

Leona burst through the trees and into a clearing. The remains of a crackling fire sent shadows dancing through the twilit grove. There were carts of what seemed to be merchants' gear, but the jars were shattered, the bags were slit and the boxes in splinters. The horses that had pulled the carts were nowhere to be seen, likely run off by the source of the scream. Leona's form flickered slightly in worry. She could not see _anyone_ here.

The Radiant Dawn moved forwards, padding closer to the edge of the firelight…and her core nearly stopped, her façade failing as her circuits ignited and her hair faded to white. Pantheon came up behind her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder before he himself froze at the carnage before them.

Bodies, at least a dozen of them, were strewn about the clearing. Unseen by Pantheon's eyes, but Leona's enhanced ones could barely pick them out, a dark shadow and a pale light flitted between each one.

"Kindred is here," Leona said softly.

Pantheon's grip on his spear tightened as Leona wandered closer to the carnage, her metal shod feet splashing through puddles of blood as she examined the bodies.

"Bandits," she started, looking up at hearing a shuddering breath.

She could barely make out Lamb's pale form standing before what looked to be a _child_. Leona immediately rushed forwards, standing between the two halves of death and the child.

The wind rattled through the trees as the Kindred became visible.

"I have to take her, Cira," Dianne said, "She has a mark,"

"I don't care," Cira growled, turning to face Pantheon, "Are there any other survivors?"

The Artisan of War shook his head. The child whimpered.

"It…it _hurts_ …" the little girl stammered, "M-Mama? D-Daddy?"

"Shhh, it's alright," Leona cooed, gently picking up the child, who was badly slashed and bleeding heavily.

Leona's core sank as she could see bone and even some bits of organs through the slashes. It was a miracle this little girl was even alive. The child gave an even louder cry as she was moved.

"I'm sorry…" Leona apologized, "We're going to get you help, alright?"

The girl gave a whimper and buried her head into Leona's armor, bathing in its warmth.

" _Leona_ …" Dianne tried again as Wolf gave a mix between a whine and a growl.

"I said: _No_ ," the Project growled back before turning to Pantheon, "Meet us at my parents'. Tell my father what's going on and for him to get ready to help,"

Pantheon nodded, bending down slightly before launching himself upwards, disappearing into the sky. Leona gave a nod and held the child closer.

"It's going to be ok…we're going to help you," she whispered, dashing away while the Lamb and Wolf gave chase.

* * *

Leona burst through the door with the little girl, Orion and Astra were waiting for her having cleared off the table and Orion was dressed in his healer's clothes. The Solari male examined the little girl closely as Leona gently laid her on the table.

"Moon above, Leona…" Astra whispered, "What _happened_ to her?"

"Bandits," came the Radiant Dawn's reply, "She was with a group of merchants…her family are all gone. Where is Pantheon?"

"Resting for the moment," Astra told her, "That jump took a lot out of him,"

"Can you help her?" Leona asked her father, "Please…"

"I'll do my best, Little Sun," Orion promised, "But this is really bad…"

 ** _"You should just let us have her, Cira-Child,"_** came Wolf's growl.

"No!" Leona snapped, "I'm _going_ to fight you on this, Kynigós!"

"The Kindred are _here_?" Astra choked, "Leona…that is bad luck to deny t-"

"I don't _care,"_ Cira growled, "I'm not letting them have that child!"

 _"_ Cira _…"_ Dianne tried, _"She's suffering…please…I'll take her. I won't let Wolf have her I promise…It'll be painless,"_

" _No_!" Cira repeated firmly.

Dianne's shoulders sagged. She didn't like being at odds with her friend. But Cira was being a tad unreasonable.

"This is like Arthur getting shot all over again," Dianne muttered as she perched on a chair, watching as the Mark over the little girl faded and became bright again, "Orion's pretty skilled though,"

 _"He has taken many from our grasp,"_ Lamb stated, _"Pantheon, Diana…even Leona a few times. Sickness nearly took all three but he yanked them away from us right at the last moment. However…I do not believe this one he will be able to take from us,"_

Hours wore on, Cira was currently wearing a rut in the floorboards from her constant pacing. Pantheon had woken up from his recovery and was currently keeping sentinel at the door. Wolf's ears perked up as the floorboards creaked under Orion's step. Leona looked up at her father, just to see him wiping his hands.

"I made her comfortable…she's not in pain," he told her.

"Does that mean you healed her?" Leona asked.

Orion's shoulders sagged and he shook his head.

"Leona, dear, she's hurt too badly. I can't call her back. This is one prey that Kynigós is going to take from me," he admitted, "I just eased her suffering a bit, but I can't keep her alive,"

Dianne hopped off the chair and Leona's sword raised at her.

"You stay _right_ there," she ordered, "You're not taking her,"

Dianne stared down the blade and then up at the Radiant Dawn. She'd seen those eyes before…but in Cira's face, not Leona's. It was the terrified yet angered look of someone who was about to lose someone dear to them.

Leona lowered her sword and ran to the child, picking her limp form up. She turned to Pantheon, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry…but can I get you to warn another for me?" she asked.

"I am rested enough to do one more Skyfall," he told her, "Where am I needed to be?"

"The Solari have a healer, Hestia," Leona explained as she and Pantheon ran outside, "Go up there and tell them I'm coming with someone who needs healing,"

He gave a nod and once more leaped away while Leona once again dashed towards the mountain path to the temple.

 **"I like to chase but this is ridiculous,"** Wolf grumbled, **"Why can't I have this one, Dianne?"**

"Because Cira wouldn't like it if I let you," Dianne told him as she ghosted behind the Radiant Dawn, "And the girl said she'd take my arrow when she died,"

* * *

Once more, Leona was pacing back and forth outside of the infirmary. Pantheon had gotten the attention of the Solari healers and high priests like Leona had asked, they had been waiting for her as she sprinted up the mountain. No one asked questions about how she got up there so fast and Leona didn't mind that at all. They just took the child and rushed to the infirmary, trying to get her stable.

"I am not sure why you still fight to keep her, Leona," Lamb stated as she jumped off Wolf's head, "Dianne says one thing, but I do not understand why that has such a profound effect on you,"

"I'm not going to fail anyone again," Leona growled, "I failed to protect before…I'm not failing this child,"

Her form glitched as her circuits blazed and her visor shone like a star.

"You are _not_ going to take this child," she snarled, a metallic rumble roaring in her throat, "Not while I still function,"

"You have no right," Lamb said calmly, "If it is her time, we will take her. That is just how things are. You did not fail. None can stand against Death, even though there are those who avoid it…all fall to my arrow or Wolf's teeth. Even you, one day, will fall to us,"

Leona gave a heart-stopping growl that chilled Dianne's spirit before her form sputtered back into its 'normal' red-haired self.

 **"She fights the inevitable,"** Wolf growled, **"She would make a good chase…"**

"That is just how Leona is, Dear Wolf," Lamb replied as the Radiant Dawn continued her pacing, visibly shaking in rage and fear, "For someone so obsessed with protecting others, she fails to protect herself. It would not surprise me if she leaped in front of my arrow to protect that little girl,"

They watched as one of the High Priests, Hyperion, came up to Leona.

"You wanted to see me, your Radiance?" he asked.

"It's about the girl," Leona said, "Pantheon and I found her alone, her parents killed. What will happen to her since she has no one?"

"If she has no family, we'll gladly take her in," Hyperion told her, "We'll raise her as a village. She'll be take-"

"But that doesn't give her a family. Just someone that takes care of her," Leona countered, "Hyperion, she needs a mother and father. Are there none in the village that can do it?"

"Not that I know of, Radiant Dawn,"

Leona's eyebrows knitted together as she muttered under her breath to her Chosen.

"Should we?" she asked, "We will have to tell her about you…But what of a…yes, yes, that's right…"

She turned back to Hyperion.

"Is there something about the Radiant Dawn being unable to take a child?" Leona asked him.

Hyperion blinked.

"Not to my knowledge," he said.

"Hyperion, _when_ she wakes, I wish to adopt her as my own," she stated firmly, shooting a look at the Kindred, who said nothing.

* * *

The night wore on, finally, right before the sun rose, Hestia emerged from the infirmary looking completely exhausted. Leona and Pantheon came up to her, almost expectant.

"I'm sorry," the Healer told them, "I've done all I can but…I can ease her passing if that will help,"

A pale and black blur darted past and Leona gave a screech of denial, pushing past Hestia and grabbing the sleeping child, holding her close and stroking the dark red hair.

"Leona…please move," Dianne pleaded, raising her bow.

"Not. _Likely,"_ came the snap as the sun began to rise and Leona began to pray, "Please…let me save her. You gave me my gift…let me use it to save someone…that's why you gave it to me in the first place…"

Her body began to glow with golden light as the sunlight poured through the massive windows of the temple. Tears rolled down the Solari's cheeks as she pressed the child's sweat-slicked head to her chest, the droplets hissed as they splattered upon the marble floor. Something stirred in Pantheon and he dashed to Leona's side, holding her tightly as well as the child, encircling them both. As the golden glow shone from Leona, a bronzed-silver glow blazed around Pantheon. The light burned brighter and brighter, until two stars in human form seemed to kneel on the marble, holding a single dark shadow that slowly melted into their light.

Just as the light became unbearable to look at, causing all present to shield their eyes, it faded. Dianne lowered her arm from her mask and blinked at what she saw.

There was no Mark. Not on the girl, not on Leona, not on Pantheon. Instead, there were the three Targonians laying on the floor, completely unconscious. The two adults held the child still…but something was different.

The child's once dark red hair was now a light orangish-red, similar to Leona's, that faded down to a shade of dusky violet. Starlight seemed to play within the long locks and her wounds…were completely healed.

The Healers and Priests dashed forwards towards the Radiant Dawn, the Artisan of War and the child, picking them up and settling them on the infirmary beds, tending to them to make sure they were alright.

Dianne quietly walked out of the Solari House of Healing and into the night. She stopped, staring in awe at the brilliant light display that rolled over the sky. The entire peak was bathed in golden light, shooting a spire of white light far into the sky while tendrils of golden aurora spiderwebbed over the rapidly lightening horizon.

"What is this?" she asked.

 _"We have seen this only six times,"_ Lamb admitted, _"When Elena Aurora, Levana Nyx, Targon Ouranos, Pantheon Atreus, Leona Aurelia and Diana Selene were born. This only occurs when a Celestial is born,"_

"But…Leo and Panth don't have kids…" Dianne blinked.

 _"No…but I believe they might have accidently created a Celestial Child,"_ came the reply, _"Twilight, the union of the Sun and Stars…The girl, Zoe, is the Celestial Aspect of Twilight,"_

 **I'm going to keep going for a couple chapters. I want to explain a few things about Miss Zoe lol. First of all...I love this champion. I think she's adorable and her giggling makes my day. There is no 'theme' for the League. We've just had edgy as heck champions lately and I'm glad they gave us this adorable girl. I did use the image they gave us of when a new Aspect is made (the mountain glowing and shooting a beam of light into the sky and all), but it's when one is _born_.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again...sorry for the delay. I've been busy with work and then too tired to write when I get home. Anyways...here's kinda what happened after the first chapter and then a bit later. I know they've given an 'age' for Zoe...but here she's a bit younger than what we have in the lore.**

Chapter II

Everything ached. The last thing she remembered was this bright light that burned and yet soothed the pain away. She groaned as she opened her eyes, just to be met with a young woman with dark brown hair and warm golden eyes.

"Ah, our little patient is awake!" the woman smiled, "You had a rough patch there, but you pulled through. How are you feeling?"

"Dizzy," she mumbled, trying to sit up, "Wh-Where am I? Who are you?"

"My name is Hestia, I'm the Solari's Master Healer," the woman, Hestia, told her gently, "You're in the House of Healing in the Solari village. The Radiant Dawn and Artisan of War brought you here last night,"

She frowned, remembering the panicked golden eyes of a white-haired woman reassuring her everything was alright and the feeling of flying through the dark. But, that was about it.

"What's your name, sunshine?" Hestia asked.

"Z-Zoe," the girl blinked, "Um…Miss Hestia? What about my mama and daddy? Are they here too?"

Hestia shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know where they are," she told the child, "All I know is that you were brought here and we helped heal you. Though…even with our skill, the Radiant Dawn and Artisan were the only ones who brought you back to your state now,"

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

Hestia gave a smile and handed the child a mirror. Zoe looked at the mirror, gasping in wonder at what she saw. Her dark red hair had been lightened considerably, sparkles of stardust glimmering within the strands. Her eyes still remained the same, that odd azure and violet combination that her parents so adored, but there was a fire in them that seemed almost unearthly and magical.

"What happened?" she asked, looking up at Hestia.

"No one is quite sure yet," Hestia admitted, "You just happened to heal,"

"What about them?" Zoe asked.

"Oh, her Radiance and the Artisan?" Hestia asked, "They're actually waiting outside, they wanted to be with you when you woke up, but she was being a bit too clingy and I sent them both out,"

Zoe sat up, swinging her legs off the bed and standing, wobbling a second before starting to walk. Hestia laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure if you should be walking yet, dear," she warned, "You've had quite the ordeal,"

"But I'm _fine_ now," Zoe huffed, "I feel _amazing_. Like I can fly! Or skip around or jump around anyways…"

Hestia shook her head, reminded of when her children were Zoe's age. She gently put her arm around the little girl's waist and helped her towards the doors just in case. The guards in golden armor opened the doors for the Healer and the child, swinging them open on oiled hinges without a sound. Zoe gaped around her as the sunlight sparkled over the Solari village.

She spied a woman with long, wavy red hair and a man with dark, curly hair standing not too far off. The woman looked worried, biting her lip as the man seemed to reassure her. Hestia cleared her throat and the two looked up at them. The woman's worried expression melted away as a blinding smile came over her features. She rushed over to Zoe and knelt down to be eye level with her.

"Hi," Zoe started, "I'm Zoe…are you the Radiant Dawn?"

The woman's smile got even brighter as the very sun overhead seemed to shine more.

"I am," she told the little girl, "But only the Solari call me by my title. My name is Leona…it's nice to see you up and about, Zoe,"

"You saved me?" Zoe asked.

"Pantheon and I found you and brought you here," Leona nodded, "I'm just glad you're ok,"

"My Mama and Daddy…are they…?" Zoe blinked.

Leona's face turned pained as she put her hands, gently, on Zoe's shoulders.

"I'm afraid they passed on," she told the girl, "Pantheon and I only saw you there alive,"

Zoe's duochrome eyes filled with tears as her knees buckled and she collapsed into Leona's arms, sobbing. Leona held the child, gently stroking her back.

"What am I…what am I g-gonna do?" Zoe cried.

"You do not have any other family?" Pantheon asked gently.

Zoe sniffed, shaking her head as she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand.

"It was just me and my parents…" she whispered, "Now I'm alone…"

"No, you're not," Leona told her.

"Huh?" Zoe blinked.

"I've talked with Hyperion…the high priest here," the Maiden of the Solari started, "And, if you'll have me…I told him I wanted to adopt you as my own. It's up to you, if not, the Solari said they'd raise you as a village, teaching you their ways and such. I just wanted to give you an offer to have a f-oof!"

Leona nearly fell backwards as Zoe hugged her tightly around the neck.

"Thank you…" she breathed, "You didn't have to…"

"I _wanted_ to," Leona replied, "It didn't sit right with me that someone so young would have to grow up without a mother or father,"

"So…that makes you my mama then?" Zoe asked.

"If you want," Leona smiled, "You can call me mother, Leona…whatever makes you happy,"

"Mama," Zoe nodded, giving a smile that rivaled Leona's in brightness, "Mother sounds _way_ too boring,"

Leona chuckled while Zoe's face turned thoughtful.

"But…what about a Daddy?" she asked.

"We talked it over," Pantheon started, putting a hand on Leona's shoulder, "And, if you'll have _me_ , I would take that title,"

"You both saved me," Zoe reminded him, "I think that's a _great_ idea!"

She hugged them both.

"I have a family again!"

* * *

 _Months Later_ …

"Argh! Oh no! Oh no! Attack of the children!" came Pantheon's deep bellow as he ran across the meadow, the little girl chasing him and giggling, "Zoe please I can't take it!"

Leona shook her head, chuckling as she sat next to her mother and sister on the blanket. Astra watched her granddaughter in amusement as the little girl played with her father.

"I _never_ thought I'd see the day where _Pantheon_ of all people acts like that," Astra mused.

"GOTCHA!" Zoe squealed as she climbed onto his back.

"He might act all tough," Leona chuckled, "But when children are involved he melts into their hands,"

"Aunt Diana!" Zoe called, "Help me out here!"

"Ha! Sure," Diana grinned wickedly as she got up and seemingly blinked to her niece.

"Oh come _on_! There's too many of you! Pick on somebody your own size!" not Pantheon but Arthur yelled playfully, "Stop! Help!"

Mir swept his legs out from under him, sending all three of them down to the ground.

"All right, get up, get up, get up!" Arthur cried as Zoe accidently kneed him, "Hold it! I- No, stop it! Stop it!Oh! No…."

He gave a dramatic gasp as he acted like he'd been stabbed before falling limp on the grass.

"…Daddy?" Zoe asked, "You're not dead…"

"No!" Pantheon roared playfully, grabbing his daughter and tickling her mercilessly, "Haha! I win! You thought you had me there, _didn't_ _you_ Zoe Eos? Not a cha-"

And he broke into myriad pieces of starlight as the League Summoned him.

"Oh…" Zoe blinked, turning towards her mother, "Match?"

Leona nodded. Telling Zoe about the League had been an interesting time…she showed far more interest in the Institute than she should have in Leona's opinion. The other thing she showed more interest in…were Cira, Arthur and Mir. They told Zoe not to tell Astra, Orion and Jagen, if only because they were afraid of how they'd handle it. They'd been afraid of how Zoe would have handled it…but Zoe had just shrugged and told her parents that even Cira and Arthur were her Mama and Daddy just like Leona and Pantheon were.

Leona was dreading the day that she had to go back to Earth because of the school year starting. She couldn't take Zoe with her.

 _"We'll figure it out, Leo,"_ Cira promised, _"We always do,"_

Leona gave a hum as Zoe and Diana came back to the picnic…only for Zoe to suddenly blink out.

"Zoe!?" Leona cried, shooting to her feet.

"Here Mama!" the little girl chirped, hugging the Solari's leg.

Leona blinked, looking down at her adopted daughter in shock.

"How did you…"

Zoe shrugged.

"I just wanted to be here and I was!" she replied.

"Can you do it again?" Diana asked.

Zoe shrugged before a pink and violet portal opened up at her feet and she jumped out of another one…right next to her aunt.

"How in the…" Astra breathed.

Cira and Mir looked at each other.

"We need to get Andrew," they both said at the same time.

* * *

"So, _this_ is the little girl you've been telling me about but not letting me see," Andrew hummed as he knelt in front of the little girl, who was currently perched on his desk, swinging her legs back and forth as she looked around, "Zoe, right?"

Zoe nodded.

"How old are you, Zoe?" he asked gently.

"'bout seven," she smiled, "What about you?"

Andrew sputtered while Arthur chuckled.

"Yeah, Andrew, how old are you?" the Artisan grinned, only to get elbowed by Cira.

"Arthur! Be nice!" she chastised.

"Older than you," Andrew said evasively, " _Anyways_. Why don't you tell me how you met your parents?"

"Well…I was always told that when two adults love each other very much…" Zoe started, making her adopted father nearly choke as he leaned on his spear for balance.

Even her adopted mother clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"I mean these two jokers," Andrew corrected, "Honestly I think their Chosens are rubbing off on you…"

He looked at the two Targon Champions.

"Why don't you let me talk to her alone, ok?" he asked.

The two's blue eyes shifted to gold as Leona and Pantheon looked anxious about leaving their child alone. Last time that happened she nearly died…

"Mama, Daddy, it's ok," Zoe reassured them, "I'm sure he's nice,"

Leona gave a sigh before coming up and kissing the girl's forehead.

"You be good, you hear me?" she told the child.

Zoe hugged her mother, beaming.

"I will," she promised as Pantheon ruffled her hair affectionately before both Champions reluctantly left, "So…whaddya want to know?"

"How you met those two would be a good start," Andrew said, violet light dancing around his fingertips as he summoned something…an ice cream cone, "Here…just to show you I'm nice,"

Zoe's duochrome eyes lit up as she took the treat and started licking it.

"Mama and Daddy found me," she explained, "I was with my birth parents in a merchant group when bandits attacked…they killed everyone but me. I was hurt real bad but Mama saved me. Kynigós wasn't happy she kept telling them off. Mama brought me to grandpa but he couldn't help me so she brought me to the Solari…they couldn't help me either. I remember her and Daddy holding me and there was a bright light…"

Zoe looked out the window thoughtfully.

"The Solari said the mountain lit up when they saved me," she added, "When I woke up, I was…different. I felt…light. And I looked different too. I mean, my hair was darker than Mama's and now it's bright and has purple in it! And it sparkles!"

"Did you have this portal hopping ability before you met Leona and Pantheon?" Andrew asked.

"Uh uh," Zoe shook her head, "Everything kinda changed when Mama and Daddy saved me,"

Andrew gave a thoughtful hum. There was a good chance that in saving Zoe, Leona and Pantheon had transferred some of their life-force to the little girl, creating a new Celestial. According to the Mountain Tribes, when Targon lit the skies, a new Celestial had been born. The most recent being Diana. He took a deep breath as he considered what he was going to ask. Leona would kill him…he was _dead_ sure on that.

"Zoe, what do you know about the League?" he finally started.

"That Mama and Daddy are a part of it," Zoe told him, "And so are Cira and Arthur. Mama and Daddy told me about them. I think they were really brave to Choose them…"

"Do you know why the League was created?"

"Somethin' about keeping peace because there were too many people with really strong magic running around…"

"Magic that I think you have as well," Andrew pointed out, "Zoe, I don't think all you're able to do is portals…am wrong?"

She shifted in her spot, looking a bit ashamed.

"…No…" she finally admitted, "I…haven't told them…"

"It's my job as Judge to assess new Champions," Andrew told the little girl as he knelt in front of her, "I honestly think you'd be a good one. However…your mother will probably skin me alive if anything happened to you. People die here, Zoe. Granted, they come back to life…but it's just as painful as it would be in real life…I don't want to scare you, but I want to know what you think after hearing the truth,"

Zoe gave a hum.

"…I'll be able to see Mama and Daddy more?" she asked, "They won't leave me alone on the Mountain if I join?"

"It's possible,"

"I'll do it," she said firmly, though her eyes sparkled in mischief, "This'll be fun!"

"I'll see what I can do," he told her as she hopped off the desk and skipped towards the door…only to stop, "Is something the matter, Zoe?"

"Now that I'm gonna be a Champion…does that mean I get a Chosen?" she asked, turning back around.

"Maybe," Andrew shrugged, "But, that's up to you. Though I would suggest taking that decision not lightly. If it's destined to be, it's destined to be,"

 **One more after this. You'll get to meet Zoe's Chosen (like how I set up Aurelion's to be honest). To be honest...Leona is _not_ a happy camper that Andrew let Zoe be a part of the League. Though...in his defense...he doesn't have a final say. All he can say is if they'd be fit to be one or not. He thinks Zoe would be a good one...but it's up to the Tribunal whether or not to let them in.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
